Waiting
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to Now This Is Interesting. Danni And Sam are now in the middle of summer a couple months after the whole Mating Season thingy and are both anxious and nervous about the arrival to come. Vlad only adds to tha worry. Rated for MSSness. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

ok it's a lot late but it's finally here. i've also decided not to call it what i thought i originally would incase you haven't noticed. this one will be more serious than it's predecessor. sorry not much else to say this for this chapter. And to those of you dropping in on this you might want to read 'Now This Is Interesting' first or i can guarantee you will be severely confused.

To answer a couple questions- _Will Sam and Danni ever change back?_ No, I think that considering the circumstances it would be too confusing. _Did I rush Sam and Danni into physical intimacies?_ Once again, No. I believe, as corny as this may sound, that it shows a love between them that cannot be haulted by gender problems.

Also a big thanks goes out to Liselle129 for giving me much needed information so I could do this story.

That's all for now. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did you'd be sure to know about it.

Chapter One: Morning Sickness.

The time was six in the morning. The bleary red letters of Danni's alarm clock told her so. The only reason she would be up at this insane hour in the morning during summer was because either her favorite comic book had a new issue out and she had been camping outside the for the last sixteen hours eagerly awaiting to read it, or she was one month and three weeks pregnant and suffering a bout of morning sickness.

Well it deffinitely wasn't the first one... **Seven** hadn't distributed a new issue for over a year.

Danni tried to suppress the urge to vommit once again. Maybe vommit wasn't the right word. The only thing that came up was a vile yellow substance, nothing else being in her stomach at that time in the morning. Her mother stood behind her rubbing her back in a soothing manner. She offered Danni soda crackers saying it would help. Danni accepted. Anything that could help would gladly be taken.

Danni ate the crackers slowly. Staying in the bathroom should they actually not be of help she didn't have to go far to reach the privy(A/N: Look up the word Privy if you don't understand). To her surprize they actually did seem to help. After a few moments more Danni joined the rest of her family down at the breakfast table.

Jack Fenton set a plate of recently cooked eggs infront of his daughter with the ever present smile gracing his lips. To her surprise her body seemed to really want those eggs. She gabbed a fork and began to eat.

The plate lay clean a few minutes later. Danni sighed contentedly, and made her way to the living room to wait for Sam to come get her. They were meeting today for appartment shopping. They figured that they needed to.

Ofcourse both Sam and Danni's parents were willing to letthem live at home for awhile longer, but the two parents to be insisted on getting someplace of their own. Even though they were going to be living basically on their own, both the Fenton's and the Manson's refused to let their children pay for rent until after college.

Danni smiled a little bit, once again placing a hand on her abdomen. It was still hard getting used to the fact that there was a little life form growing inside of her, and not only that but it was her's and Sam's. She had always seen the rolls as switched. She thought Sam would be the one to be pregnant and she would be the worrying father(if this confuses you then read this story's predecessor).

Someone knocked on the door. Danni, thinking it Sam hurriedly got up to open the door. When the door creaked open, the hinges needing to be lubricated, Danni was not expecting the person that stood before her.

"Why, hello, Daniel. Oops my mistake. Hello, _Danielle_", Vlad Master's A.K.A. Vlad Plasmius was standing in the doorway smirking that evil smirk down at Danni. To say Danni was surprised was a good way of putting it. She hadn't seen Plasmius for nearly five months then suddenly the bastard shows up again, no doubt with some kind of sinister plan to get her and her mom to join him.

"Vladdy!", Jack shouted from the kitchen waving at Vlad," 'Bout time you got here V-man!"

Vlad smirked down at Danni once again before moving past her and into her house to meet with her father.

"Jack, My old friend. It is so good to see you again", he said in a fake cheery tone and a plastered smile. Jack gave him a bone crushing hug.

"So V-man you ready to take over down here for awhile?", Jack asked smiling wide at his long time college buddy. Vlad nodded the smile becoming real.

"Yes, I sure am my good friend", he turned back to look at Danni for a moment, winking at her. Danni was beginning to wodnder what the hell was going on.

"Uh, Dad. Might I ask, what is he doing here?", Danni made no attempt to hide her glare aimed at Vlad. Jack stll seemed not to notice the animosity between his colledge buddy and his offspring.

"Your mother and I are going on a ghost hunting trip Casper Wyoming. They have a bit a spectral phenomenon we're going to go check out. Should only be a couple days", Jack said smiling,"While we're gone Vlad is here to take care of anything you need and to guard the equipment in the basement."

Vlad's sinister smirk only grew more and more sinister as the situation unfurled itself before Danni. He looked to be highly enjoying Danni's displeasure of having Vlad anywhere near her. His eyes glowed maniacally red for a moment before speaking.

"Well, Why don't you and Maddie be off now, Jack", he smiled warmly at the elder couple,"Danielle and Jasmine will help me get readjusted to your home again."

Jack and Maddie fenton nodded smiling and grabbed there already packed bags. Vlad, Danni, and Jazz walked them to the door and waved farewell to their parents as the cab picked them up."

Soon after Vlad's warm smile turned back into the Sinister smirk he was more well known for.

"Tone it down, _Vladdy_", Danni said lowly, her words dripping with venom," Or you'll make a mess in your expensive pants." Vlad nearly choked and Jazz had to stifle her laughter, both catching Danni's insinuation. She then turned on her heel and stomped back up to her room, yelling over her shoulder," AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT USING MY PARENTS' BEDROOM!"

A/N: Ok people the first chapter is now operational. I know it's short but I just couldn't think of anything for awhile there and this just seemed to be the perfect place to end the chapter. The next I can promise will be longer. Well my loyal fans, if I still have any after how long I've made you wait, please tell me your opinion. Bye for now.


	2. MSS

Ok chapter two... Wow this was easier to write once the first chapter was up. Heh, I'm glad to see i still have fans after that long wait. Thank you all for reviewing and telling me your opinion as it is the other half of what inspired me.

Also from this chapter onward i will be answering Questions reviewers send me just like the last story. This chapter I will be doing two as an apology for the long wait for this story.

this chapters first question is from L'ange-Sans-Ailes - _Will any other ghosts show up pregnant?_ I haven't really thought of it but i just now remembered in the episode _Ultimate Enemy_ that the Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady had a daughter so that might be added to this story but then again maybe not. Then there's also the fact that in my last story I had stated that Ozell and his mate had also been given the fruits of their labors so Ozell and his mate Candace might be in this one as well.

The next question is from kingdomman - _Could anyone understand Crossover Fiends review?_ I could. It's simple really. CF's stating that I rushed my story again just like the last one so there were mistakes just like the last one. CF also suggested that I take the time to go over each chapter, advice I shall be taking from this point onward so please bare with me as I delve into the world of editing. Also in my spare time I'll be editing the chapters of this stories' predacessor so look for the superiorness of it.

Chapter two: MSS?

Samuel Manson walked up to the Fenton house hold to pick up his mate and fiance. He wasn't sure which of those he liked more. Fiance because they were going to be married, or Mate because it was definitely something that would be individualistic compared to the rest of the worlds people. He decided he'd have to think it over some other time as he heard someone yelling(Danni), some one choking(Vlad), and someone laughing(Jazz) all at once.

Raising one eyebrow, he knocked cautiously on the door. The person who answered the door was the merthful Jazz Fenton as she was trying to subdue her laughter.

"Hey, Sam, come on in. Danni's upstairs", she said then went back to patting Vlad on the back to try and get him to stop coughing. Sam's eyebrow raised up further seeing this then looked up the stairs. Danni must have said something pretty outrageous to make Vlad choke on air.He smirked a little to himself as he made his way up the stairs, he couldn't wait to hear the story.

Once at the top he turned towards Danni's room and was about to knock when the door opened by itself revealing an angry looking Danni. The moment her blue eyes met Sam's violet her expression immediately changed. Sam was unprepared as Danni launched herself at him nuzzling her head into his firm chest.

"Hey, Danni", he smiled returning her embrace," what's up?"

"Nothing good", she grumbled against his chest. She tightened her hold on him as she heard someone coming up the stairs but loosened up once again seeing as it was Jazz.

"Well unfortunately Vlad still lives, but that was one heck of an attempted murder, Danni", she smiled amusedly at her little sister. Sam looked expectantly at Danni now, hoping for an explanation. Danni gave a small proud smile hearing that Vlad had reacted so... Well.

"Vlad was doing his evil smiley thing and I told him to tone it down before he made a mess in his expensive pants", Danni said still smiling.

"Say what?", Sam looked confused.

"It's an MSS thing dont worry about it", Danni smiled again and grabbed Sam by his hand and pulled him toward the door.

"MSS?", Sam wondered aloud but Danni didn't answer. As they walked past the living room Dani noticed Vlad was still breathing hard and decided to mess with him a little more. She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned towards Sam and spoke loud enough for Vlad to hear.

"Look how hard he's breathing. I think he just got done having sex with Palmala Handerson", she said with a completely straight face. Vlad looked like his eyes would pop out of his head and Sam, catching on this time, started laughing at the poor billionaire.

Vlad stood up briskly and walked to the kitchen only to hear as he went," I bet you he's trying to wash away the evidence." He nearly tripped over a piece of furniture having trouble concentrating. How dare that little brat accuse him of such things!

Sam started laughing harder and Danni had a pleased smile on her face. They departed soon after that, looking for apparments.

( In the park about an hour later)

Danni idly sipped from a water bottle, as she leaned against Sam's chest. Sam had one hand helping Danni stay comfortably stable in his lap and the other holding a newspaper as they searched for an appartment.

"Oh, How about this one?", Danny pointed to one add,"Two bedrooms, one bathroom a kitchen, and a living room."

Sam looked closer at the description then shook his head," Nah, that's in North Amity. I been there before really bad neighborhood. But how about this one? It's the same thing and only about ten blocks from my parents place."

This time it was Danni's turn to decline," I don't know, it's on the fifth story and has a balcony. I've heard awful stories of babies falling off of high ledges and dying." Sam just nodded and turned the page and smiled.

"Here we go. One kitchen, two bathrooms, one master bedroom, two guest bedrooms, and a living room. It's in West Amity so we'll be close too the hospital and your parents house and it's only one story, plus it's in our price range. What do ya think?", Sam looked at Danni a little hopefully.

Danni looked contemplative for a moment," Ok let's go check it out." Sam smiled and Stood up setting Danni on her feet and they made their way via ghostly flight ability to 1010 West Amity. They knocked on the attendonts office door.

"Just a moment, please", his voice had an accent flavoring it but Sam couldn't quite place it nor could Danni. The door opened up to show a tall man with a short, greying beard, white hair, and a posh business suit," How may I help you?"

"Yeah we'd like to check out appartment 1010", Sam said holding Danni's hand. The man gave them a warm smile.

"OK, please follow me", he closed the door to his office and led the way over to a door just down the hall," I think I should warn you though. This place has the reputaton of being... Well, haunted." Sam and Danni just smiled at each other. Even if there was a ghost in there it would learn quickly to not mess with them.

"I think we can handle it", Danni said with a confident smile. Sam just squeezed her hand. The attendant just shrugged and opened the door.

"Well here it is", he said his accented voice echoing slightly in the empty appartment. He missed it as behind him a blue mist escaped Danni's mouth.

"We'll take it", Danni said not even waiting to look around. Sam gave her a questioning look and Danni mouthed the word 'later'.

"Really? Well then just wait here and I'll get the paperwork", he quickly made his way back to his office to find the paper work.

Danni transformed and floated to the middle of the room her arms crossed.

"Ok, C'mon out. I know you're here, I can sense you", she said demandingly. Suddenly in the left corner of the main room a large black dog materialized. He growled at Danny his eyes glowing bright green. Danni growled right back and fired an ecto blast just past the dogs head.

The dog yelped and cowered farther into the corner.

"Hey! What are you doing to m' dog!", and old man's voice suddenly boomed into the room. Danni and Sam looked towards the kitchen to see an balding old man with blue skin and glowing red eyes glaring at them.

"Are you the one haunting this place?", Sam asked Unafraid of the ghost.

"Yeah, This is m' place! Ain't no one gonna take it from m' !", he exclaimed his glare intensifying.

"Well how about sharing it?", Danni asked reasonably," We'll take one of the spare rooms and you take the master bedroom."

"No! This is m' place! I ain't sharing with nobody! Now get out before I make you!", he threatened, his old narly yellow fingernails turning into deadly sharp claws.

Danni narrowed her eyes at the ghost of the old man.

( a few minutes later)

"Sorry it took me", the attendant said as he walked in but broke off as he saw Danni asleep in Sam's arms. "Is she ok?", the man asked genuinely worried.

"Yeah she's just had a tiring day", Sam said honestly. While the fight with the Old man hadn't lasted long it had taken a lot out of Danni. Currently the old man and his dog were eagerly waiting to help set up the babies room after Sam and Danni had moved in, both of them having more than a few bumps on their heads as persuasion.

The man smiled a little at the young couple," Ok then sir. Please sign here and we'll be all set." Sam nodded and carefully using one hand signed the Parchment.

"We'll be moving in tomorrow, if that's ok."

"Perfectly fine", the man smiled at them one last time then headed back to the office.

Sam smiled at Danni and Slowly headed out of the small appartment building towards the bus stop. Danni slept all the way home and up to her room until Sam let her go. She opened her saphire eyes and smiled softly at him.

"So did we get it?", she asked tiredly. Sam just nodded and smiled at her. It was obvious she still needed more sleep.

"Yeah, Jinkin's and his dog even offered to help set up the baby room after you fell asleep", he sat down next to her on the bed and took off his shoes before laying next to Danni and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Danni yawned and snuggled in closer to Sam relishing his scent,"G'night, Sammy, Love you." Her voice was slurred by exhaustion as she fell asleep in his arms once again.

"Love you too, Danni", he said and kissed her forehead and settled in for an afternoon nap himself.

A/N: end chapter two. Ok what do you guys think? like it hate it please tell me.

Your's truly,

Weilder of the Dark Dragon


	3. short chapter

Chapter three and a side of fries coming up. i'm glad this one has about the same kind of response as the last one. I'm also glad that the same thing that happened in the last one is happening in this one. that being everytime i end a chapter i have no idea what the hell i'm gonna write for the next one but by the time i wake up for the next day i wake up with an idea for one paragraph that turns into an entire chapter of multiple little ideas.

This chapter's question is from Galateagirl -_ Isn't it confusing having to write "she" for Danni and "he" for Sam?_ To be perfectly honest, no. The only thing i find myself having to correct over and over again is having to respell Danni as is instead of " Danny".

Now i have a question for you - How do you pronounce your pen name? I've stared at that name for like thirty minutes the only part i can figure out is the end of it.

On with the Story!

Chapter three: Moving in... Vlad's plan.

Vlad Masters snuck quietly down to the basement laboratory, his sinister grin once again in place, a feeling of selfsatisfaction spreading through him as he made it down without anyone in the house waking up. He carefully opened the lab door and began looking through the drawers and cabinets.

Through the ghostly grapevine he had gotten wind of a new invention the Fenton couple had created. It was supposed to be very powerful, being able to seal a ghost or person inside of an electrified area in a way that neither could escape. If he could find it and get Technus to modify it then he could easily capture Danni and the infant growing in her womb without trouble.

Vlad suddenly frowned, haulting his search, as he felt a soft fabric under his fingers in one of the drawers. He clutched it and pulled it out and nearly face-faulted seeing what he held in his grasp. He slapped his hand to his face and pulled it down over his face in aggravation.

"Of all the places to keep a...", he growled a little under his breath," Why would Maddie keep a bra in a research drawer in the first place?" He sighed a little more in aggravation and a little in longing. It was too bad that Jack Fenton would be the only man to view Maddie without her bra on, instead of himself(this is Vlad's opinion, not the authors.).

"OK, I know everyone needs alone time, but do you have to spend yours with my mom's bra?", came Danni's voice from across the room. Vlad this time let his head actually meet the desk as he growled out in annoyance.

"What has gotten into you, Danielle, for you to speak in such a way?", has asked slightly curious in truth. Before the last time he had come Daniel had been quite the prude in actuality. But then again maybe now that he thought of it there was the change. Daniel was no longer Daniel, she was Danielle. No doubt the change had affected her mentally as well, making her question her desired gender of a mate.

"My relationship with Sam is none of your business", Danni said making another inuendo that caused Vlad to groan," Now if your done screwing your hand and sniffing my mom's bra, please leave the lab with all inventions in place." Danni had her arms crossed watching as Vlad still didn't quite know how to respond to Danni's new line of counterattacks.

Vlad stood up heading for the stairs when Danni cleared her throat.

"Now what!", Vlad snapped at her.

"My mom's bra", she pointed to the elder halfa's right hand where he still held the white fabric contraption. Vlad once again slapped himself andpulled his hand down over his features, while holding the bra out to Danni. Danni snatched it away from him sending him a glare.

Vlad quickly made his way up and out of the lab while Danni put the bra back in the research drawer it was found in. Vlad was truly beginning to hate Danni.

Meanwhile Danni was having trouble keeping her laughter subdued as she immagined Vlad's current line of thought. She gave a small yawn and decided she wanted a few more hours of sleep in Sam's arms before having to wake up for moving, so floated towards the ceiling turning herself intangeable till she reach her room where she became tangeable again and laid down with Sam again.

Sam instinctually wrapped his arms around Danni and pulled her close whispering to her in his sleep,"Mine." Danni chuckled at hearing that, once again having immagined the roles to be switched. With that thought in mind she fell asleep peacefully in Sam's grasp for another few hours.

( A few hours later in the Fenton house hold)

"I hate morning sickness", Danni said in a grumble. Luckily this morning it hadn't yet escalated to the level of having to empty her stomach of what ever may be in there. Also luckily, Sam had gone to get more soda crackers before the urge to vommit got any stronger.

"Here you go", Sam came back in handing her some of the crackers. As Danni ate them he rubbed her back soothingly. At the moment they were waiting for the morning sickness to alleviate so they could start moving. Danni wanted out of their as soon as possible not wanting to be near Vlad any longer than necessary.

"Thanks, Sam", Danni leaned into him enjoying his warmth and Sam enjoyed Danni's cool skin. Mutual benefit is the best kind of benefit I always say.

After a few minutes Danni was ready to go. They began packing everything that would fit from Danni's room into Sam's convertable. They also had Sam's mother's credit card to make the first payment on the appartment.

"Sam, can we stop at Nasty Burger on the way? I'm craving one of those apple-banana salads", She said as she got in the passengers seat.

"No problem", he said as he got in and started the ignition. Soon enough they were at the appartment both eating their chosen food from the Nasty Burger. After the finished they began moving things in. They went to Sam's place next to start moving things out.

Danni's Stomach growled softly signaling the need for more nourishment and they made another stop at Nasty Burger.

"This is so confusing", Danni muttered as she ate her icecream cone," In the morning I feel like I'm sick to my stomach but during the day it feels like I'm hungry every five minutes."

"Well this stage will pass soon enough", Sam said smiling at his mate. Danni just shrugged as she finished her icecream and yawned a little.

"That's another thing", Danni said sounding a bit irritated," I get so tired", another yawn interrupted her," so easily." Danni leaned against Sam in the master bedroom where they were waiting for their furniture to be delivered.

"It's all a part of the process", Sam replied and wrapped one arm around Danni's shoulders. Danni much to her displeasure was unable to stay awake much longer and found herself in a light slumber while resting against Sam.

(Just outside of the appartment)

Unbeknownst to the young couple a pair of ghostly crimson eyes watched them just outside of their new home. Vlad being the one attached to those eyes just smiled. With how constantly tired Danni was maybe he wouldn't need the containment field to capture her and the child. His smirk widened as he teleported back to the Fenton-works.

Soon enough both the human world and the Ghost zone would be under his thumb and Danni and her baby were going to help him whether they knew it yet or not. He laughed maniacally, immagining the day when he finally own the Greenbay Packers... Oh and the world.

A/N: Ok see this is what I mean. I have no real idea what the next chapter is gonna have but i probably will by the next update. see you guys then.


End file.
